Enter in Your OC's!
by Paint the Cat
Summary: Enter in your OC's in the reviews to be apart of an action packed story! More info inside! Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM STARTING THE STORY BACK UP PLEASE READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**

Hello! I am going to do a story and I want you to enter in your OC's for a chance to be in it! (Most likely all will be put in) the story will be about rouges in the twoleg-place in a clan like blood clan. The rouge cats will be in this clan and some are fed up with the way they are living, some choose to rebel, others choose to stay with their tyrant leader. (Still coming up with names and stuff) The leader of the clan is Outlaw so do not try to enter in a leader, it's place has already Been taken. The leader of the rebellion group is Kynia, that spot is also taken. There will be deputies and I will decide who gets that spot once all OC's are entered. **If you are interested in the deputy spot please say so and which side when you submit, but do not get upset if you are not chosen. **

There are three groups you can choose from:

**The Malevolent: **This group is full of killers who suck up to their leader, Outlaw. They suck up to her and follow her every command. Are often spies, kill The Rebellion cats, and are pure hate. If caught being Un-loyal or weak, you are terminated. Their viewpoint is that the strong can only survive and weaklings are better off dead or are their servants. All the food goes to them and the rest goes to the weak.

**The Rebellion: **The Rebellion is filled with cats who are fed up with the way The Malevolent are treating them. they believe that all are equal and that the weakest should get more food to regain strength. They are rising up to try and defeat the other side put is a long and painful process. They get attacked often and most are sick and weak. Their leader, Kynia, does her best to keep the group together and to end the tyranny that has over come them.

**The Loners: ** the Loners aren't exactly a group but cats they don't belong to either and just roam or are stuck inside The Malevolent territory and are forced to be slaves and can't get pout. Can also be cats trying to be one of the higher up soldiers that work with Outlaw.

Submission: you **MUST **submit your OC in this form or else it will **NOT** be included. Please put submission in review. and please, no more than 2 OC's Per group. If more than 2 are added for one group I will only include the first two. Also, to make sure you guys read this, please insert the secret word: malt

**EX.**

**Name: **Kynia

**Group: **The Rebellion

**Appearance:** Black she cat with bright green eyes, a white belly, paws and ear tips, bright green eyes, trench coat, scarf and glasses. **(YES YOUR OC CAN HAVE CLOTHES AND CAN BE AS CRAZY LOOKING AS YOU LIKE BUT NO ARE NOT FURRIES)**

**Personality:** Easy going but under much stress. Try's to avoid conflict, as much as possible.

**Other: ** Mate is Calon, no kits **(this also includes future plans for character, ex. Do they die later on, are they secretly evil, etc.)**


	2. Names So Far

**Thank You for contributing and sending in your OC's! I still need many more but here what I have so far!**

* * *

**The Malevolent**

**Leader: **Outlaw- black she-cat with blood red tabby stripes and paws and purple eyes with many scars (No mate)

**Deputy: **Charley- sleek golden-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and odd markings circling his dark green eyes. (No mate)

**Followers**

Ember- Ginger she-cat with Midnight blue eyes and one white paw.(Mate is smoke, kits: Flame, Blaze and Fire)

Smoke- dark grey tom w/ icy blue eyes(mate is Ember)

Sky- Pale grey tom with green eyes (mates with Starling, kits: Red and Lily)

Spider- black she-cat with thin white markings that look like webs (no mate)

Schism- Mottled brown, tan, and white she-cat with fiery golden eyes. Her fur is very scruffy and unkempt. A red bandana is tied tightly around her left ear, has three horizontal scars on her left cheek, a chunk missing out of her left ear, and an 'x' shaped scar on her chest w/ tail missing

Exilya- Large ginger she-cat with long claws, flecks of black on her hide, silky red cloak with black claw marks, black lacy top with black coverage underneath.(Kits: Maltis, Ataya, Indil)

Jackson- white Tom with red marking with green markings on the inside. Has green eyes and a hook in his mouth (No mate)

Alexander- grey Tom with black tabby stripes and light blue eyes (ex-Mate- Brunette)

Lalron- white tom with red tabby stripes and green eyes (no mate)

Jason- red tom with black tabby stripes, blue eyes with a mask covering them(no mate)

Aneta- red she cat with one light blue eye and one forest green eye. Her fur is red and white in a tuxedo look so white paws and chest but the rest red (no mate)

Saya- mall white and black she-cat with bright blue eyes (no mate)

Rylan- Brown tom with black stripes and sharp green eyes (no mate)

October- Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes (no mate)

Colby- dark gray with yellowish red eyes, darker gray almost black stripes and orange flecks on his back and legs with a white tail tip. (No mate)

Oak- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Kiotvi- above average sized tom w/ ginger stripes scattered on his back bone, tail morphs to black and white pattern, has white belly and paws except 1 black one with a white toe. Has 1 blue and 1 brown eyes with triangular orange and black markings underneath that covers his otherwise white face. (No mate)

Moonrise- blind but well fighting she-cat. Grey with black tabby stripes, white belly and paws and blue eyes (no mate

Eko/Lamentte- Crimson she-cat, with black stripes, chains around her paws, a scar tracing her tail, one orange eye and one blue eye. (No mate/ multiple personalities)

Ripple- Light blue-grey tom with icy blue eyes (no mate)

Ivy- Silver-and-white tabby she-cag with dark blue eyes (no mate)

**The Rebellion**

**Leader:** Kynia- Black she-cat with a white belly, paws and muzzle. Has green eyes, brown trench coat, multi colored scarf and glasses. (mate is Calon)

**Deputy:** Calon- grey tom with lack tabby stripes, a white belly and paws and blue eyes.(mate Kynia)

**Followers**

Starling- Dark ginger she-cat with white tail tip (mate is Sky, kits are Red and Lily)

Agnetha- Icy cream she-cat with blue eyes ( mate is Bjorn)

Bjorn- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes(mate is Agnetha)

kiAnni-frid- Russet-brown she-cat with brown eyes (mate is be Benny)

Benny- short furred brown tom with brown/amber eyes

Brunette- beautiful brown she cat with darker brown stripes with golden yellow eyes (ex-mate is Alexander)

Cailey- grey she cat with blue tabby stripes and eyes (no mate)

Gorden- white Tom with golden tabby stripes and amber eyes (no mate)

Titan- gigantic white tom with many scars and a place tail tip(no mate)

Swift- Black shecat with white chest,paws,ears,tail,and dark piercing orange eyes (no mate)

Hail- White she-cat with icy blue eyes (no mate)

Moon- Gray and white shecat with dark blue eyes

Eclipse- Gold she-cat with thick black stripes, torn ear, and a scar on her flank (no mate)

Honey- Golden brown she-cat with black flecks around her head. Crystal Amber eyes. (Mate is flicker, kits: Fern, Pine and Mud,)

Flicker- rusty red tom with yellow eyes (mate is honey)

Fern- rusty red she-cat with black flecks all over her, yellow eyes (no mate)

Pine- Rusty red tom with golden paws, Amber eyes (no mate)

Mud- Golden furred tom with yellow eyes

Echo- white she-cat with greenish yellow eyes, with ornage speckles that get lighter and smaller (no mate)

Ayumi- Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes (no mate)

Azalea- Pure white she-cat with very light blue, almost even purple, eyes and black facial markings (no mate)

Cascade- Short-furred light grey she-cat with black underbelly and very dark blue eyes (mate is Pepper)

Pepper- Grey tom with darker grey flecks, white paws, and very sharp claws (mate is Cascade)

Autumn- Dark ginger she-cat with brown tabby markings and a long, plumy, white-tipped tail (no mate)

Winter- Thickset white tom with feathery whiskers and amber eyes (no mate)

Viperetta- Silver and white shecat with long fang like teeth and intense,intimidating,green eyes that can make anyone flinch,she is usually seen wearing a blue leather jackets, graphic tees,dark sunglass black,four ear piercings and always wears different earrings (mate is wolf)

Wolf- Dark gray and white tom with finer paws,tail,dark yellow eyes,usually wears dark black sunglasses (mate is viperetta)

Talon- Black brown tom with icy blue eyes

Cheeta- cream tom with brown spots like a cheetah

**Loners**

Wasp- Sandy she-cat with black stripes (mate is shade, kits are Bumble, Shadow, and Sand)

Shade- Black tom with golden eyes (mates with wasp)

Air- Slender short furred white she-cat with topaz amber eyes, one is a slight darker shade (Mate is earth)

Earth- Broad and wide Dark brown tom with emerald green eyes (Mate is Air)

Light- Skinny Light silver and white she-cat with golden eyes and one light ginger paw (No mate)

Dark- Heavy black tom with a few white spots on his pelt and Sapphire blue eyes (No mate)

Ice- Very light blue she cat with silver eyes. Is usually seen with a daisy around her left ear (no mate)

Pandora- Grey she-cat with grey dapples and amber eyes (no mate)

Jingle- Black-and-white speckled tom with green eyes and a cat-bell collar (no mate)

Thumper- Long-legged light brown tabby tom with white paws and tail tip (no mate)

Oreo- black to. With a white belly and paws and yellow eyes (no mate)

Skye- a gray she cat with black and white stripes and crystal blue eyes. (No mate)

Missy- black and white she cat with Amber eyes and half her tail missing, one eye missing, half of her right ear missing and the rest torn to shreds and multiple large scars on her body (no mate)

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND IN MORE OCS I NEED ALOT OF THEM!**

**EDIT: Thank you do much for all the OC's! Here's an update with some more names! Just a few more and it'll be ready for the Story I really hope you guys like it! If you want any change to your character just PM me and I'll make it happen!**


	3. The War Begins!

**Thank you every one who sent in OC's! I finally have enough to begin the story but I will take some more for the Malevolent and lines, I have plenty for the Rebellion. The story can finally begin, Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was quiet with the exception of the monsters on the road. The air was still and most of the life was asleep on the ground. However, on the buildings, there was much movement, yet no sound. Shadows, creeping along the top, claws and teeth ready for ambush. The cat in the front was their leader, her name was Outlaw. She crept along, her deputy, Charley, not far behind. They moved on just a bit further when Outlaw stopped and raised her tail to signal a halt. They peered over the ledge of the building to see the silhouette of a guard. Outlaw looked back up. "Schism" she said in a commanding yet quiet voice. "You know what to do".

The tan and white she-cat smirked then quickly and quietly creeped down the edge of the building, making her footing exact and precise. the other cats watched as she made her way down without a sound and got near the guard. With a quick, swift and quiet motion, Schism leaped forward, placed a killing blow onto the guard and let his body drop. All that was heard was half a scream, then nothing. Their cover had been blown.

Outlaw cursed under her breath. "We've been discovered! Let's hurry to their camp and complete the mission!" And with that they ran down the buildings and past the guard who was a cat recognized as Gorden. _He was a traitor. _Outlaw thought to herself as she passed the body. She heard the other cats yelling out warnings and battle positions when they reached the camp.

Outlaw scanned the cats of The Rebellion and then turned to her own cats. "We must end these traitors and scum tonight!" There were yowls of approval and with that they leaped to attack. The Rebellion cats attacked as well, moving fast. Spider went and choose the cat known as Swift. Spider leaped to pun her down but Swift jumped out of the way and pounced on top of spider in a flurry of claws and blood.

Outlaw was confronted by Titan, a massive tom the she regretted losing, he would've made a great fighter for the Malevolent. He lashed out at her with his massive paws. Nearby Calon, the deputy of the Rebellion, was gathering up his courage to fight Exilya, Aneta was fighting Fern and Fern was losing, Kiotvi was fighting Wolf and Viperetta, and Bjorn was fighting Jackson. Hissing, blood and fur flew all around the place. It was hard to tell who was winning, each group put up a good fight.

Outlaw eventually managed to throw Titan off of her and out of all the cats she could've gone for, there was one in particular she wanted to fight. Her purple eyes scanned the clearing, looking past Honey and Moon fighting Jason and Lalron and past Benny fighting Smoke. Then, she finally spotted them, The Rebellions leader fighting Colby, Outlaw charged. "Out of the way Colby! She's mine!" She yelled. Colby obeyed and left the fight leaving a outlaw with the leader, Kynia. Almost all the cats in the clearing stopped to see this battle between two sides.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! That's all I got for now, another chapter in a day or so! Review, tell me what you think and PM me if you have any questions!**


	4. Stolen

**Here's chapter 2 for the story! I'll try to make it longer than the last one.**

* * *

Outlaw leaped forward with her teeth bared, ready to kill. Her claws raked Kynia's side as she landed and turn around, ready to pounce. Kynia winced in pain, but quickly turned around and slammed her paw onto Outlaws muzzle. It knocked the red she-cat onto the ground. She looked up about to attack again when she heard Rylan. "We've completed the mission!" He said and ran off with something in his mouth, with Sky and Kiotvi following him. Outlaw stood up and ran away quickly "Retreat! We've done our work!" She commanded. In a flash, all the cats stopped fighting ands started leaving. _Why are they leaving? This isn't like Outlaw to leave a fight, _Kynia thought. No sooner did she say that, Starling ran out of a den, covered in blood. "My kits! They took my kits! Red and Lily!" She wept.

Kynia stood in shock and horror. She didn't know if a outlaw would kill the kits, make them servants, or force them to join their ranks. She looked around for the least injured cats, which seemed to be none, all were severely in need of help. "Titan, Bjorn, Brunette, Swift, Cheeta and Flicker! Come with me! Calon, make sure they don't come back and take care of them!" She mewed and with that, they were off following them.

They were all weak from the fight, they had low energy, were in excruciating pain, and were out of breath. While running, Kynia looked back to see how injured they all were. Titan had taken the biggest beating. His white fur was stained red, his fur mangled, and the tip of his right ear missing. Bjorn had a limp in his back leg and one of his eyes had been clawed. Brunette still looked pretty, despite the look of fear on her face and claw marks all over her body. Kynia knew exactly where all the marks came from and why she was fearful. Her ex-mate, Alexander, always targeted her. He'd kept her in an abusive relationship wile they were In the Malevolent, before The Rebellion formed. Kynia felt bad, she wouldn't have made her come if it hadn't been such a last resort. Swift was probably the least injured, living up to her name, she is quick enough to move out of any blow aimed at her. Cheeta was supposed to be guarding the nursery den but he must've gotten distracted, she didn't blame him. Flicker was battered almost as bad a Titan but, he carried on trying to ignore his right ear missing.

Up ahead, they could see the cats carrying the kits. "Hurry up! We've almost caught up!" Kynia yelled. They ran faster and leaped, knocking them over. Kynia pounced onto Rylan, pinning him down. She then realized the he, and none of the others, had the kits. "The kits...WHERE ARE THE KITS!" She screeched. Rylan only laughed."Their ours now" he chuckled. He then kicked up and raked her belly with his back claws, pushing her off of him. The rest of them were to tired to chase after them. All they could do was watch them run.

When they returned to base, they had their heads and tails low. Kynia saw all the cats trying to put the base back together, others, healing for their wounds. She saw Calon comforting Starling. They looked up and ran towards Kynia. "Where are they?" Starling asked desperately, tears streaming down her face. All Kynia could do is look down at the ground. She couldn't look Starling or Calon in the eyes. "Where are my kits?!" She said more firmly. Kynia had no choice, she needed to speak, she just didn't know how to put it. "Kynia, what happened?" Calon asked. She looked up "We chased them down the alley ways. We caught up to them, but they must've passed the kits over to the others. We couldn't keep up." She flattened her ears, and looked back at the ground.

All the cats in the clearing were staring at them and Starling then lost it. "What kind of leader are you!? You're supposed to protect us and keep us safe! You're not supposed to never give up! Not just admit defeat!" Kynia couldn't say or do anything. She just walked to her den, all the cats staring at her. Starling was right, she was a horrible leader.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! not much longer than the last one but, I kept getting distracted... I don't need anymore OCs, I have enough until I start killing off more characters. And Megan, I hope you liked it too!**


	5. Your New Home

Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been lazy and have had other stuff going on. But, here's a chapter to keep you content!

* * *

Outlaw stepped over the train tracks that divided the two held one kit firmly in her jaws while Spider carried the other. Knowing the Rebellion had stopped chasing them, the walked the rest of the way. They soon arrived to the alley way that had many twist and turns where their base was hidden. She dropped the kit and it yelped when it hit the ground. "Take these kits to Exilya and her kits, I'll be in there soon" Outlaw commanded. Spider nodded and continued on and Colby took the other one. Outlaw then continued further into the alley making many turns until she arrived to her den, which was made out of many boxes and a large mental box that she could make announcements.

She hopped up on the metal box and let out an enormous yowl. "All cats of the Malevolent gather around for a meeting or pay the price!" Soon enough, all the cats were gathered around awaiting the news. Charley, her deputy, sat on a box lower than the one she was on and sat next to her. "My followers! We have won today's battle!" She said happily. Yowls and cheers of approval were met with these words. "We managed to complete the mission and capture two kits from The Rebellion side! Kynia and her group were too weak to continue following us and we managed to cripple most of the group." More cheers were heard. "As for the kits however-' her words were cut off but other voices. "We should kill them! Show the Rebellion how fierce we can be! I'll do the honors myself!" Ryland shouted with an evil smirk. "No! That'd be a waste! They must be our servants!" Lalron yowled. "We can't just kill kits!" Ember shouted, shielding her own kits with her tail.

There was much arguing and different ideas. Outlaw got aggravated and silenced them all. "ENOUGH!" There was dead silence. After a minute or two she spoke again. "We will train the kits to be soldiers." She said quietly. The uproar started again. "We can't train them as soldiers!" Saya said. "They could be spies!" Moonrise shouted. "What if they turn against us?" Schism asked. Charley gave Outlaw a questionable look. "Silence!" There was dead silence again. "We need more soldiers and we just got two perfect ones. They are young enough to manipulate and if that doesn't convince them..." She unsheathed her large claws and showed them to the cats, moonlight glittering off of them. "...force will." She then had shouts of approval. "We will train the kits. I will speak to them today and from there on out, Kiotvi, Ryland, Sky, and Jackson will take turns mentoring and training the kits. Each of you has your own skills that you can teach, do not disappoint me. Meeting dismissed." With a flick of her tail, everyone went back to do their own thing. She then hopped down and headed to where the kits were kept.

There were guards outside of the den. They stepped aside without question to let Outlaw and the other four in. The two kits they had captured were shivering in fear while Exilya had her own kits nestled at her belly. "Hello Exilya, how are our new recruits?" She asked. "Not to well, they're mortified,and haven't spoken at all." Exilya stated. Outlaw moved to the kits. "State your names" she mewed. The tom spoke first. "M-my name is R-red and that's my sister, Lily" he stuttered. "P-please don't hurt us" he mewed quietly. "Hurt you? Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you. You're our new recruits for the Malevolent! You'll begin you training tomorrow" Outlaw said in a nice voice that ended harshly. The kits flinched in fear at these words. "But we don't want to! We wanna be in The Rebellion! We want our mama!" They cried.

Sky looked hurt at these words, Kiotvi noticed but didn't say anything. It was odd for him to show a hurt emotion. He pondered it but shrugged it off. "To bad. And if you refuse to work with us..." Outlaw did the same as early and showed her claws. The kits jumped back and Outlaw left the den. "Training starts tomorrow"

* * *

Kiotvi woke the kits early and brought them on the outskirts behind the base. Jackson, Ryland and Sky joined them not much kits were still shaking from their trauma the day before. "Hello. I am Kiotvi. I will be helping you kits train to be soldiers." Kiotvi stepped back and let Ryland step forward and speak. "I am Ryland and I will be teaching you kits fighting skills. I will show you the best tactics to strike, and block." He the stepped back and let Jackson speak. The tom stepped forward and the kits jumped back. They were petrified with fear when they saw the hook sticking out of his mouth, he growled. "I see you noticed the hook. This is the effect of The Rebellion cats. I tried to join there ranks and they did this to me." He said darkly and opened his mouth to show where the hook went in at. "I will help teach strategies, for hunting and battle." Sky took a deep breath and stepped out. "I am Sky..." He said and paused for a moment. _They look just like their mother_ he thought. "And I will teach Hunting with Kiotvi" he took a step back. "Excellent. Let's get started" Kiotvi finished.

* * *

**Whoo-Hoo! Most I've written so far! Now I've got to start thinking of stuff to happen in the next chapter which will be in the Rebellion. I tried to include some more OCs in this chapter and fit in More stuff like setting and what not. Might not update every day but I will try to fit it in! I've been very busy. Hope you enjoyed! Especially you Megan!**


	6. Loners

**Ok so I realized I hadn't paid much attention to the loners and realized that I forgot they were kinda a big part of the story (and I had no idea what to do with the rebellion). So enjoy!**

* * *

The train whistle sounded over the Malevolent territory. The train rolled along the tracks, it smoke filling the air with the smell of burning coal. Beside the tracks, Skye carried a mangy and thin rat in her mouth. She knew she'd have hell to pay for only bring that. Her paws hurt from walking and hunting on the rough, cracked, and dirty roads and her body was thin from not having enough food herself. She watched the train roll by and imagined herself hopping on and leaving this territory, but that would show that she was a weak coward and she knew the Malevolent cats would go after her, she'd seen it happen before. She sighed and carried on with her prey.

She arrived at one of the many entrances of The Malevolent camp and by it was one of the many guards for the entrances. Today, Eko was guarding, or was it Lamenatte? She kept switching it back an forth and was getting really annoying. "What have you brought us today Skye?" She demanded. Skye placed the rat down at Ekos paws without a word. Eko looked down at at the rat and sniffed it. "Is this all you've brought us? You better have some more prey!" Eko growled. "Well, Maybe if you got of your lazy butts and stopped pushing others around and went hunting on your own you'd have more food!" Skye snapped. Eko hissed and pounced on Skye, her claws digging into her neck. "Never disrespect us like that!" Eko hissed. She slashed Skye's cheek, leaving a deep wound and causing Skye to yelp in pain. She soon got over the pain and then kicked her hind legs up and clawed Ekos belly. Eko screeched in pain and was then thrown off of Skye.

Skye then got up and ran as fast as she could. She wasn't the kind to run from a fight but she knew her limits. "You better run! Come back again and your dead!" Eko yowled and then pick up the rat and left. Skye ran then for what seemed like forever, she kept going through buildings, over trash cans, and ebventually stopped in a clearing in an ally. She collapsed from exhaustion, panting heavily, she reassured herself that she was far enough away from the Malevolent's territory that she was safe. "Skye are you okay?" She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Oreo, the black and white tom who took care of the loners, but wasn't a leader.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a close call that's all." She said and the sat up. She started licking her paw and tried to get her wound cleaned up. "Good, I thought you were hurt bad." He said relieved. "Oreo?" Another voice called out. The cat whom the voice belonged to then stepped out from around the corner. It was Oreos sister Missy, a cruel name gained by her appearance. She was the example of what happened to cats who tried to run away or betray the Malevolent. Although she shared the same colors as Oreo, being a black and white cat, her appearance was very different. Half of her tail was missing, one of her eyes were missing, half of her left ear was gone but the rest was torn to shreds, she had a limp in her walk and she had multiple long and very noticeable scars of her body. And despite her viscous appearance, she was the sweetest cat that anyone could ever meet.

"We're over here Missy" Oreo called out. She stepped around the corner and smiled at Skye. Every time she saw Missy she felt a pang of empathy for her. Missy saw Skye and mewed in shock. "What happened?" She asked. They sat down to hear the story.

After Skye finished they shook their heads. "Well, it could've been worse but thankfully it wasn't." Oreo said and made a small glance at Missy. "But at least, your free from their tyrany" they looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. "We 'ought to be going" Oreo said. Skye nodded and they all left heading in different directions.

As Skye searched for shelter she found some of her friends, Jingle, Ice and Pandora. They were gasped when they saw Skye, both out of excitement and worry. They talked about the Malevolent and how cruel they were, how there should be an escape. "What about the Rebellion cats?" Jingle asked. "What about them?" Pandora mewed. "We could join them. Wasp and Thumper were talkin' about joinin' 'em, and why shouldn't we?" Jingle replied. "Mabey it wouldn't be that bad" Ice said, getting used to the idea. "Maybe we should check out the camp first, then decide." Skye suggested. They all agreed and headed out to the camp.

They didn't know exactly where the camp was, but they'd heard rumors of its location. They traveled on the roof tops and searched for an area that seemed like cats would stay. They passed the train tracks so they knew at least they were in Rebellion territory. They eventually found some ally ways that looked as though they had cats within. They got off of the roof and the went to the entrance. There wasn't a guard there Or anything. They shrugged and moved on. The ally was long, really long. It took them a while until they came to a clearing. It had boxes and blanket for nest. They looked comfortable, better than the hard ground. They were about to move on when they heard a screech. "INTRUDERS!" A she-cat screeched. They heard alarming yowls and were soon surrounded. They then saw a black and white she cat stand in front of them. she had a trench coat and multi-colored scarf and glasses. "State your names!" She hissed.

They were frightened and scarred but they had to show courage, well. At least one of them. "My name is Skye. These are my friends, Ice, Pandora, and Jingle. We are loners" she finished. On the outside she looked confident, in the inside, she was shaking like crazy. Maybe these cats were just as ruthless as the Malevolent. "State your business! Sneaking into our camp!" The she-cat growled. "We wish to join your group. We are tired of being bullied by The Malevolent, and we want justice." Skye said bravely.

The cats surrounding them eased down for the moment. The She-cat in front of them then cocked her head to the side, confused. "How do we know your not Malevolent spies?" She asked. "You don't. But I can assure you that we aren't and that we will work hard in The Rebellion." Pandora said speaking up suddenly. The she-cat took a deep breath and looked at the other cats. "Very well. I am Kynia, leader of the Rebellion group. We will let you in but, you will be under supervision and I will be keeping a watchful eye on you. Just as a precaution." Kynia said. "Understood." Skye said. Kynia nodded then smiled. "Excellent. In that case, welcome to The Rebellion."

* * *

**Okay that was kind of a crap chapter but I wanted to introduce mor OCs and I hit a brick wall with what to do with the Rebellion. I still hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions I might use them!**


	7. Fun Game!

** Okay so, I just thought of this game and you guys might want to participate! I already have planned for what will happen in the end of the story, I have it down to every last detail. So, I want you guys to guess or predict what you think will happen! Now I don't want a simple "This character dies" or "This Character lives and wins" or if you told me to kill off your character don't send that in. It doesn't count. Put a bit of detail in there, or something like "This character dies/lives from _ or is killed by _" or "They lost/won due to _" it's a long shot from getting it exactly correct but, who everts the closest to the correct ending wins. when the story ends I'll announce the winner, That way there are no spoilers. **

** Now, if you win, you get bragging rights, and I'll draw you something maybe write you a short story on your character, idk we can talk it out. Participate if you like, I'll add a New chapter soon and enjoy!**


	8. SORRY!

**IM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating lately. I really want to finish the story and I will eventually! But I've just been soooo busy and I've had writers block. It's also really difficult cause I have the ending all planned out but I don't have anything for the middle of the story. I want to be able to include all the OCs and make everyone important but it's just been so difficult, especially because I don't know you guys OCs that well and I don't want to screw them up. I have story ideas for the Malevolent side but I really do not know what to write about in The Rebellion except for Kynia being sad and no one wants to read about that. I was thinking about writing a story about Outlaw and Kynia's background and past, but I don't know when I should add it and when it should be appropriate. I have a lot of things I want to happen I just don't know how to or when to write it down. I got so much stuff buzzing around in my mind and so much I want to do and so little time. Please understand and please PM me if you got any ideas or what you might be interested in. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!**


	9. Done

**okay so you probably concluded that I'm not gonna finish the story. Well, if so you're right. I'm not. I got bored and started another story sorry. But, I did pre write the very very end so I'll leave that here for you.**

* * *

**Okay so the setting is that there's this huge battle lots of cats die. The Malevolent are loosing and Outlaw flees in fear cause she's a coward. Kynia and Outlaw are sisters so Kynia feels she needs to finish it so she goes after outlaw to the train tracks and this goes down.**

... Outlaw leaped at Kynia, claws extended, and her face in a snarl or rage. She quickly ran over and grabbed Kynia, hitting blows on her left and right, and Kynia had noticed, they had been flipped. She was now heading to the tracks and Outlaw was pushing her there. By the time she realized what was happening, Outlaw pounced again and pinned Kynia down. Her head was on the rails of the track and outlaw held the rest of her body there. "here we are again dearest sister. Do you remember this place? This is where you betrayed me! And I lost my tail!" Outlaw screeched. Kynia stared into her eyes that looked mad. "And now the tables have turned! But only this time, you're gonna be the one to loose something." Outlaw tightens her grip, putting a paw on Kynia throat. A whistle from the train was heard, Outlaw look over to her right and saw the train out in the distance. "Here comes your train. Heh heh..." She laughed an evil and maddening laugh. The train was coming quickly, Kynia had to think quick. While Outlaw was distracted, she quickly kicked her hind legs up, raking Outlaws belly as hard as she could. Outlaw screeched loudly in pain and loosened her grip. Kynia then hit her with a hard blow to her side, and then pushed Outlaw onto the rails. After Outlaw realized what was going on she stood up, and was about to pounce when the whistle sounded again. She looked up and the train was ten feet away, and coming at a fast pace. Like a deer in headlight, even though she could've escaped, Outlaw was paralyzed with fear and what seemed like forever only lasted three seconds. The train flattened her and continued to go without stopping. Kynia stared in horror at the stop that used to be where her sister was. The train was gone as soon as it had arrived. When it passed, what remain were left looked nothing like a cat but some fur and a pool of red blood. When Kynia was finally able to break free from the sight she realized it was over. They had Won the war.

EPILOGUE:

The Rebellion either chased out the remaining members of The Malevolent, or they joined their ranks. They kept silent the rest of the day to mourn for those they lost, on both sides. The streets were at peace, and everyone could sleep soundly knowing that they were safe and no longer had to live in fear and the thought of being slaughtered in their sleep. Kynia had decided she had her fun being leader and resigned, Calon not wanting to take the place, she left Kiotvi in charge and The Rebellions new leader.

Kynia wasn't able to sleep for weeks after the war. She hardly ate or spoke and was very distant from the rest of the group. The guilt of murdering her own sister ate her alive. She had nightmares about it every time she did get to sleep. Finally, one night she decided to go to the tracks. She went to the exact spot where Mala had been killed, the mess, was still there. She layed there by it and talked. She talked as though her sister were alive and and as if they were best friends. She spoke of times as kits and questioned why they did what they did. While talking she heard a train whistle in the distance.

She ignored it and continued talking until the whistle sounded again, this time only twenty feet away. Kynia sighed. "See you soon Mala." she laid there and waited, and when the train came she didn't even flinch. Now, all that remains at these part of the tracks is two red pools, some fur, a torn up trench coat, a ripped scarf and crushed glasses.

* * *

Okay so yeah Kynia dies. She commits suicide from the guilt. Sorry for disappointing you. Oh and Oulaws original name as a kit was Mala. So ye. Lots of info in little time


	10. NEWS NEWS NEWS GOOD NEWS

**OKAY so some good news! I'm still not continuing the story but, if your still interested in your OC being in the story and seeing what their doing, Eagle of Iona and I have agreed to let her continue the story! Check her out she's an awesome author! Hope you still read and give her some love!**

**link to her profile: u/5814620/Eaglestar-of-Ionia**


	11. Anyone out there?

Ok so, I was wondering if I started the story back up, who would read it? I'm taking in OCs again gonna start the story back up but before I do i want to make sure someone will read it. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	12. Training Begins

Kiotvi walked quickly through the maze of alley ways. Behinde him followed Jackson, Lalron, Ivy and the kits Red and Lilly. the kits whimpered behind them and slowed down. Kiotivi only slowed down a little. "You need to learn the maze or else you'll die getting Lost in them." He hissed. The kits then sped up again. They then finally left the maze and onto a side walk. From that moment on they walked, much to the excitement to the kits.

They then arrived at the training area. It was a junkyard with lost of trash and sharp rusted mental around a dirt clearing. Before they even had time to think, Ivy knocked over the kits. They were thrown to the side and fell into a pile of trash. "Soldiers should always be ready for an attack, even by those you trust" she sneered. She lashed her tail out " now attack me." She hissed.

Kiotvi could tell the kits were scared, not because they would hurt her but because she would hurt them. The kits whimpered and pleaded with their eyes at him to not make them fight but it was too late, Ivy had leaped out and pounced on top of Lilly. The kit wailed and thrashed around, terrified. "Hey get off my sister!" Red hissed and pounced on top of Ivy. was only able to scratch her ear before being thrown off.

kiotvi stared, he was horrified but didn't dare let it show. He _then_ remembered he was in charge. he then steped forward, "Thats enough Ivy. We are here to train the kits, not hurt them." he mewed firmly. Ivy the backed of of Lilly. "Very well" she growled. "Come on, lets head back to camp." he said and they left.

The moon shined over the camp. It was the only light source in the aley way until you got to the streets. Kiotvi sneaked into the den where the kits slept. He cautiously steped in, not making a single noise. he poked the kits with his paw and the both woke up sleepily, befroe either kit could say anything, he quickly picked them up by their scruff and ran out with them. but much to his dismay, one of the kits cried out "Mama!"._ Oh no...oh no no no! _Kiotvi thought in horror. He heard the growls of the Malevolent cats surrounding him. He coulded see them but he knew they were slowly surounding him. He the sprinted for ward and ran as fast as he could, he heard outlw screech "After him!" as the cats pelted down toward him. he ran and took sharp turn in the maze. his word from yester day ecoed in his head '_if you learn the maze you'll die getting lost in it' _his thoughts raced with mental maps he had made of the maze.

He finally made it out, the two kits still dangling from his mouth. But just then, Charley and Outlaw Jumped out in front of him, keeping him from running away. "Traitor!" she spat. "To think we trusted you" Charley hissed then he leaped out for Kiotvi. Kiotvi didn't know what do do but he just reacted, he dropped the kits and ran forward, claws out, he raied hi front paw into the air undeer Chrley an d felt his claws rp through skin, all the way down fro Charleys throat to his tail. There was a horrible screech that came from Charley as he his the ground. Kiotvi didn't want to look but he forced himself to see what he had done.

Blood poured from the golden-brown tom. it spilled across the pavement, he twitched as he struggled to keep hold of life as he knew it, struggling to stay alive. All everyone could to is watch as life was robbed from the cat. After what seemed like forever, the tom stayed still and didn't move again. No one spoke for a long time until Outlaw growled "You...you killed him. My deputy...it Dead!" she hissed. she leaped forward bt was blocked by another cat taking her down. Kiotvi then saw it was Oreo, the loner. He battled Outlaw poorly but took her hits like a champ. "go! Now! I'll hold her off" he called. Kiotvi nodded, grabbed the kits and ran. He ran past the train tracks, bpast the buildingfs and acroos every street untill he made it to the entrance of The Rebellion hide out. he set the kits down by the guard "Their Home" he mewed.

**Alright how was that? was the death scene to much like tigerstars death? oh well eitehr way hope you enjoyed it and keep reading! Please review!**


	13. the attack

**ok everyone, just so you know, i am still taking in OCs but they will not be put on the Names So Far list becaue my computers acting weird and wont let me fix it.i will use your ocs they just won't be up on here so dont freak out.**

It was quiet. So quiet for to long. It was stupid of them to relax as much as they did. the kits played out in the open. The others asked Kiotvi about his amazing story of how he saved the kits. They chatted and laughed and were so stupid to think it would last forever. Until the day there was a screech. a single schreech. Nothing else. Just one single screech. And that one screech was enough to freeze everything that was happeneing at that moment. Enough to stop the talking, enough to stop the laughing, enough to stop the playing and enough to stop the hearts of everyone in the camp. And then, after several heart beats, cat poured out from the top of the buildings. Claws extended out, resady to grab and rip and flesh the could hook onto. teeth bared, ready to taste the blood of their enemies.

Kynia reacted the slowest out of all the cats. She was weighed down to the one spot she was in. as though she were glued to the position she stood in. She watched in horror as he cats were ambushed by The Malevolent. She didn;t move until a cat knocked her down, when she got up, she realized that it was Ember and Death. Luckily, she was able to react quickily and get up off of the ground before they could pouce on her. She unsheathed her claws and lashed out onto the first thing her claws could grab. It was Ember. Kynia felt hyer claws sink into soft flesh and she heard a shriek of pain. When she saw why, Kynia felt disgusted. Ember was bleeding from her face and even worse, the eye. The eye was clawed across and it was amazing it was still in the socket.

"You'll pay for this!" she shreiked before running away. Death yowled and jumped onto Kynias back and tried biting the back of her neck, obviously trying to kill her, but she reacted quickly once again and rolled over onto her back, crushing her victim. She then ran away from where Death lay onto another enemy to protect her cats from.

Next, She saw Benny and Winter battling Jackson. Kynia ran forward and jumped on top of the toms back. Jackson easily threw her off of him and threw her to the ground. Before Kynia could react, the large tom locked his jaws around he throat. She was prepared to feel pain and to see black and die but she felt nothing. She noticed the hook in Jacksons mouth was preventing him from biting down on her neck. She then reacted by kicking up with all her might in her hind legs, she threw him off of her and into a pile of trash cans. he landed with a noisy thud. She then heard a familiar law behind her. She turned around and saw Outlaw. Outlaw narrowed her eyes and ran away from the battle and into another aley way, she kept running, knowing Kynia would follow. And she did. They ran down the alley and up a fire escape to the top of a building. The sun was setting and made the sky a redish pink color. Outlaw turned around and stared Kynia in the eyes. "well, shall we begin our battle _sister_?"

**Plot twist! i think... well weather it was or wasn't heres another chapter! i pobably do another tomorrow. its gonna be about Outlaw and Kynias back ground. Hope you liked the chapter sorry it was short! Please review!**


	14. Update

**sorry I haven't updated! I've been very busy but I promise I will write a new program soon!**


	15. Do you Remember when we were little?

"Catch me if you can!" Kynia squealed as she ran away from her little sister. The little black and white kit squealed with pleasure when her little sister finally ran and tackled her. The two kits laughed as they batted and played. There mother watched from the bush that was their home. "Be careful Maura. You don't want to use your claws just yet" she purred.

"Aww come on Mama. It's no fun without claws." The little black and red kit complained. Just after the kit spoke a rustle sound was heard in the distance. Their mother quickly stood up. Her ears were pricked up and alert her eyes searching the trees. "Kits, hide" she mewed with concern. The two little ones ran into their bush and hid in the leaves. No sooner did they hide, a cat came launching out of the trees.

it was a big muscular dark Tom that was foaming at the mouth. He let out a yowl and went straight to their mother. The she-cat didn't stand a chance but she kept forward and instantly landed i to the toms claws. A flurry of blood ad fur happened Before the kits eyes as the tom grabbed their by the throat and bit down hard enough for blood to fly and spew out everywhere. The kits watched in horror has their mother thrashed and cried out in the toms locked and foaming jaws. Eventually, her thrashing around stopped and she remained still and silent. The Tom let go and ran away to find another victim.

All the kits could do is stay hidden in horror. A puddle of blood pooled around their mother. They couldn't comprehend what had happened. After several minutes, Kynia stepped forward. "Mama?" She said quietly going to her mother. No response. She realized only then what had happened. Maura cried out. Kynia quickly shushed her. "do you want him to come back!" She hissed at her little sister. Maura quickly got quiet. After several moments of silence Kynia spoke. "We need to leave and find a new home." She said and started walking away. "What about Mama?" Maura cried. "She's dead. We need to leave before the Tom comes back." Kynia replied. Without much of a choice, Maura followed.

After days of the kits wondering, they arrived in the twoleg-Place starving. They had ran into some cats that took them to their group. Maura, being young and impressionable, was brain washed into listening to theire ways. Kynia however, was not impressed by their training and need for blood. They trained them to be Soliders. To be trained killers. When they finally completed training, they got a name change. This is what change Maura forever.

"Do you, Maura, Swear to give your life for the Soilders?" The leader asked. Maura looked up with no fear but with excitement. "I do" she said. "Good. From this moment on, you shall be known as, Outlaw" teh leader called out. The cats chanted her name as it was given to her. She beamed with pride of her new Solider name. Kynia, however, felt different.

Outlaw had the honor of giving her sister her name. "Kynia, do you swear to give your life for The Soliders?" Outlaw called out. "No" Kynia said loudly. Their were gasps of shock an horror in the crowd. "What?" Outlaw mewed. Her face showed confusion and betrayal. "I refuse to bend to your refuse to be a killer and I refuse to be like you little sister" Kynia said the last part darkly. She could feel the other cats closing in on her. They were going to kill her. She quickly jumped over the crowd and ran. "After her!" She heard do a cat his and all of them pelted after Kynia.

Kynia ran for her life as the other cats chased her. She looked behinde her shoulder and saw Outlaw , the only cat chasing after her. They must have ordered her to kill her. Kynia crossed the railroad tracks. She kept running until she heard a yowl of pain. She turned around to see Outlaw standing off the tracks but her tail was stuck. Stuck in the rails. They had closed on her tail and she was trapped. A distant train whistle was heard. "Kynia! Sister help me! " she begged. All Kynia could do is stand their. She saw the train comming, she saw her little sister stuck, but sh couldn't move. "Please! Help me!" Outlaw cried out. Kynia then turned around and ran away from Outlaw. Leaving her little sister stuck in the tracks. She then heard a yowl of pain as the train arrived. She winced at the sound. She stopped and saw her sisster leaving the tracks but her tail was gone. "I'll kill you for this!" She yowled. "If it's the last thing I do!" She yowled out and turned around and left.

* * *

**alright I got lazy towards the end but here's a new chapter! Please review!**


End file.
